cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Chastain
Jessica Chastain (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''The Tree of Life'' (2011) [Mrs. O'Brien]: Appears as a body in a glass coffin in an imaginary sequence, as her son (Hunter McCracken) contemplates the concept of mortality. She possibly dies (off-screen) at some point between the 1950s scenes and the present-day scenes; at the end of the film, she is shown meeting with her Hunter's older self (Sean Penn), but it's open to interpretation whether this is a vision, an afterlife experience, or a symbolic scene. *''Miss Julie'' (2014) [Miss Julie]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting her own wrists by a stream. We see her body afterwards. * Interstellar (2014) '''[''Murphy Cooper]: Likely dies (off-screen) of old age not too long after telling her father (Matthew McConaughey) to go out and find Anne Hathaway; her death isn't stated, but given her age, poor health and the longevity of space travel in this universe, it's easy to say that won't survive too long. *Crimson Peak (2015) '[Lady Lucille Sharpe]: Hit twice in the head with a shovel by her sister-in-law (Mia Wasikowska) after being distracted by the ghost of her brother (Tom Hiddleston). She appears at the end of the film as a ghost. *''The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) '[Sara]: Stabbed in the back by Sope Dirisu, as Chris Hemsworth watches on helplessly, after Emily Blunt uses her powers to create an ice wall to separate them; it later transpires that this was a vision created by Emily to force them to separate, and Jessica survives the movie in reality. *Dark Phoenix (2019)' [''Vuk/''Margaret'']: Jessica plays duel roles in the film. She plays a human called "Margaret" who is murdered by an alien named Vuk, which then takes her form. Vuk dies when Sophie Turner blows her up in space when she unleashes her full power. Television Deaths Gallery Vuk+dying.PNG.png|Jessica Chastain's death in Dark Phoenix. Miss Julie 320p CAS 2-5-30 screenshot.png|Jessica Chastain in Miss Julie Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Actresses Category:Producers Category:Redheads Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Ghost scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Western Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Supernatural Stars Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:IT Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:ER cast members Category:ITV Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees